Vehicles are often provided with a variety of comfort settings and features that improve a ride experience for users or occupants. However, execution of deployment and stowing operations for various features often remain simplistic and utilitarian. Accordingly, additional executions of the operations for various features are needed to provide the users and occupants with the best possible experience.